


The Secret Episode

by OrochiQueen



Category: XuanYang, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrochiQueen/pseuds/OrochiQueen
Summary: Song Jiyang had fallen in love in the first sight with Wang Haoxuan since their first meeting in the script reading assembly. Jiyang didn't know how to convey his feeling  to Haoxuan. Maybe it required a little help from Xue Yang and Xiao Xingchen. Just a little push, then both of Haoxuan and Jiyang would understand that they need each other.
Relationships: Song Jiyang/Wang Haoxuan, Xiǎo Xīngchén/Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Did You Know that I Love You?

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Angel and Airwaves' song entitled "Breathe", then suddenly an idea about this story came up into my mind. 
> 
> I hope you like it. 😘

It's raining so hard this evening. Fortunately, Wang Haoxuan and Song Jiyang didn't have any schedule for tonight. Finally they have a free time together in their hotel room. So, what were they doing in the hotel room while they sat on the king size bed? Of course just like any other unusual couple do, playing online mobile game.

"Xuan ge, please spare me." Song Jiyang was in the verge of his life. He tried so hard to defend against Wang Haoxuan.

"Yang Yang, is that all you've got? No more secret movement?" Wang Haoxuan tried to trigger Song Jiyang. "This could be your fifth loss this week. Remember, you owe me something." 

"Shut up, Xuan ge! I need to concentrate" Jiyang didn't want to give up.

"I'm going to finish you in no time. Brace yourself!" Haoxuan's signature smirk appeared. 

GAME OVER.

"Oh! Fuck!" Jiyang felt so upset. He couldn't defeat Haoxuan. He already executed the best strategy. But it seemed Haoxuan were one step further than him. 

"So, where is the prize? You've promised me" Haoxuan looked at the helpless Jiyang beside him who seemed had lost his soul.

Haoxuan smiled. He wanted to tease Jiyang more and more. Because Haoxuan thought that Jiyang's pouting face is so hilarious. 

"Daozhang will never break a promise, right? Right?"

Jiyang sighed. 

"Fine"

He moved closer to Wang Haoxuan, then kissed his cheek.

"Is that all, Yang Yang? Just a kiss on my cheek? It's completely different than you've promised me" said Haoxuan.

Haoxuan glanced at pout Jiyang, smiled. 

"But Wang Laoshi, don't you have a pity on me? It's been two hours. And I've got nothing." He looked back at Wang Haoxuan, frowned.

"It's due to your lack of training. Your skill is nonsense, rookie" said Haoxuan confidently.

Jiyang was getting more and more depressed. He had lost for several time. Haoxuan couldn't be defeated easily. It's just a game, but he felt so upset. Jiyang was wondering himself, how he could become so disappointed. Or maybe it's because he had expected a kiss from Haoxuan. The loser should give a kiss on the winner's lips.

A kiss from Haoxuan ge. A kiss on my lips. 

Jiyang got no courage to confess his love for his co-star, Haoxuan. He had fallen in love with Haoxuan since their first meeting. It was on CQL script reading assembly. Haoxuan was such an energetic person, a little bit childish and has a pleasant vibe. He's the only person in the room who had certain confidence to dress himself in bright yellow Pikachu jumper, and wear big Pikachu watch in his wrist. It seemed he didn't give a fuck about style. He just wore what he wanted. But when the time came to do the script reading, suddenly Haoxuan became someone else. He completely transformed into Xue Yang.

He was too perfect. And Jiyang totally amazed by it. He was mesmerized on how Haoxuan had analyzed Xue Yang character so deeply. The director was impressed too. From that moment Jiyang realized that Haoxuan had certain quality that beyond his reach. He felt the urge to learn more about acting and also to know more about his crush.  
That's how Haoxuan changed Jiyang life. He's the one who stole Jiyang's heart.

"Just kidding. Don't be like that. Let's find something to eat, Yang Yang. You can kiss me later." Haoxuan gave a flirty wink to Jiyang.

Then suddenly Haoxuan felt tear jerking pinch on his waist. 

"Mercy, master. Have mercy on me" begged Haoxuan.

Jiyang laughed evilly.


	2. The Innocent Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiyang kissed Haoxuan. Haoxuan just acted dumb, like nothing's happened between them.

"Yang Yang, what would you like to eat? Should we go to the hotel restaurant or we find something else?" Haoxuan put on the jacket, ready to go.

"It's up to yo Xuan ge." Jiyang smiled.

"Are you sure? It's your treat , by the way." Haoxuan looked at himself in the mirror, tried to tidy up his hair. 

"What? How could-?" Jiyang walked into the bathroom. He wanted to wash his face.

"You've lost Jiyang. I demand my reward" Haoxuan popped up into the bathroom.

Jiyang was washing his face. Haoxuan waited for his response patiently.

Xuan ge, please don't stare at me. I can't keep myself calm. 

Jiyang had finished washing his face, and now dried up his face with a towel. He looked at Haoxuan, smiled.

"But I've kissed your cheek, Wang Laoshi," He tried to bargain with Haoxuan.

"The punishment is lips kissing, not cheek kissing. Or did you pretend to forget about it, Yang Yang?" Haoxuan reminded Jiyang.

"Of course not. I remember it," Jiyang rolled his eyes and sighed. Then he applied the lotion on his face gently.

"So, gimme the kiss now." Haoxuan gave his best smile. 

Jiyang stepped out from the bathroom. Both of them were facing each other.

"It's your lips. Don't you want to keep it for someone special?" Jiyang wondered. 

"I don't mind if you're the one who kiss me. You're special to me. We are best friend, right? And we've agreed to it. I mean, the punishment," Haoxuan kept staring at Jiyang.

But Xuan ge, I have a crush on you. Kissing you is never easy for me.

"Jiyang, why are you blushing? Is there something wrong? Are you-"

Before Haoxuan could finish his sentence, Jiyang had sealed his lips with a kiss. Haoxuan was surprised by Jiyang sudden action. Jiyang's kiss was so sweet and tender. It lasted more than 4 seconds. Haoxuan completely lost his mind. He could not think of anything.

Jiyang's kiss felt so hopeless and lonely. Haoxuan decided to kiss him back. He slightly opened his lips then squeezed Jiyang's lower lip softly. Jiyang didn't prepare himself for this reaction. He released himself from the kiss and took one step backward.

"Xuan ge, what was that?" Jiyang was a little bit shocked.

"What?" Haoxuan was confused.

"You-" Jiyang touched his own lips with the tips of his fingers.

"Me?" 

"You kissed me back" Jiyang tried to show disapproval.

"Is that a problem?" It seemed Haoxuan didn't understand the consequence of his good deed.

"Not really." Jiyang had nothing left to say.

YES. THAT'S DEFINITELY A BIG PROBLEM, XUAN GE.

"I'm sorry if I-" Haoxuan was still confused. He thought Jiyang was feeling uncomfortable. 

"No, it's fine. It's just-" Jiyang didn't know what to say. It's impossible for him to confess now, convey his feeling to Haoxuan.

"It's just a game, right?" Haoxuan made a quick conclusion.

"Yes" Jiyang really really felt so silly. 

"Okay. Then it's clear now, didi" Haoxuan certainly didn't have any idea what's going on inside Xingchen's mind.

Jiyang smiled and nodded.

"So, let's go. I'm gonna take you to somewhere special. Dinner's on me, Yang Yang" said Haoxuan.

Xuan ge, I really want to kill myself now. And it's because of you. Why don't you try to understand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop myself thinking of them. They are so cute. 😍
> 
> Please kindly inform me if there's any grammatical errors in my work. I really appreciate it.


	3. Let's Ship XueXiao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haoxuan asked Jiyang's opinion on the relationship between Xue Yang and Xiao Xingchen.

"Okay. Is french fries available there? Crispy chicken wing?" Jiyang looked so enthusiastic.

"What a fast food junkie!" Haoxuan laughed a little.  
"I don't know yet, Yang Yang. We'll see."

They went inside the elevator. Haoxuan pressed the "G" button.

"Yang Yang," Haoxuan tried to break the silence.

"Hm?"

"Have you ever thought that somehow Xue Yang developed a feeling toward Xiao Xingchen?" Haoxuan wanted to know Jiyang's opinion.

"Yes. I think Xue Yang considers that daozhang as his elder brother. A savior gege," Jiyang was so excited to this conversation.

Is that all, Jiyang? Come on, you can do better than this.

"I see. What I mean is more than that." Haoxuan pushed Jiyang to think more 

"A father figure?"

Haoxuan bursted into laughter. Thank God, it was only two of them in the elevator.

"Are you kidding me, Jiyang? Of course not. An intimate relationship, I mean," Haoxuan had said a mind-blowing idea.

"Wait a minute! I think that is ridiculous! How can it be?" Jiyang was really shock by Haoxuan statement.

It's a Ground Floor. The elevator door was opened. Both of them got out from the elevator.

"What makes Xue Yang extend his stay in Yi City? He's healed, right?" Haoxuan continued his lecture.

"Because he feels comfortable with Xiao Xingchen and A Qing. Just like a family." Jiyang tried to give the best answer.

"Yes, correct. And don't forget, they live in the Yi City for about three years"

"Three years? I thought it was just for several month. The script doesn't state anything about it." Jiyang looked so confused. 

"You should read the novel, Jiyang." Haoxuan gave the best advice to him.

"I've read it" Jiyang smiled.

"I mean the uncensored version." 

"What? The uncensored version? Is that available?" Jiyang stood in disbelief. 

"Yes. I've read that one. It's actually about a love story between Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian." Haoxuan smiled. 

"You must be joking, gege"

"No, I'm serious. Deadly serious," Haoxuan said it with a stern face. 

They walked pass the lobby.

"The director had said that we might not look for any information about the novel on the internet. But you did it, ge. It's against the rule." 

"What rule? I'm just doing some research to understand Xue Yang completely. We can't just take it for granted, Jiyang."

"He had said that it will ruin our perception about the story. Sometimes fans exaggerate things and it will disturb our mood." Jiyang tried to explain the reason to Haoxuan.

"Silly. It's because that was a gay novel. Not all of the actors feel so comfortable acting in gay themed drama. Especially the one who act as the main character. Gay themed drama is forbidden in our country, right?"

"You didn't feel anything when you found about the fact?" Jiyang felt so curious.

"Not at all. On the contrary, it has given me a lot of information about Xue Yang." Haoxuan smiled confidently. 

"Maybe I should read the original novel," Jiyang sighed. 

"You can lend mine,"

"Thank you. So, why do you think Xue Yang has fallen in love with Xiao Xingchen?" asked Jiyang.

"He stays beside Xiao Xingchen for three years. Actually, at first, his motivation is taking control of Xingchen body and making Xingchen his loyal puppet. But when he sees Xingchen pure and sincere heart, he starts falling in love with him." Haoxuan felt so proud of his sturdy perception.

Haoxuan and Jiyang turned left into the long hallway on the right side of the hotel.

"Where are we going, gege? Why are we walking through this hallway? The restaurant is on the opposite direction" asked Jiyang

"This hallway connects the hotel to the mall behind it. I've got the information this morning. We can access the door by sliding our room's key card. So convenient," explained Haoxuan.

"Wow! You're so dependable, Xuan ge," Jiyang was so amazed.

Jiyang, why are you looking so cute? Please don't stop being so adorable.

"Me? You must be kidding. There's a flyer on the desk in our room. You didn't notice it? I've got the information from that flyer" Haoxuan chuckled, he never thought somebody would think him as someone dependable. 

"I must've missed it. I was too tired." Jiyang looked so embarrassed. 

"Yes, too tired. Instead of taking a nap, you kept playing game with me. Naughty lil bro." Haoxuan teased Jiyang once more. 

"You're so mean, gege." Jiyang pouted. 

Haoxuan smirked.

They arrived in front of the connecting door. The door boy greeted them politely. Haoxuan slide the key card, then the door was opened.

"Gege, where are we gonna eat?" Jiyang gave his cute smile to Haoxuan.

"Pokemon Cafe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time in writing fluffy love story. I'm not so familiar with it actually. I used to write something gore or more complex theme than this.   
> So, if you think the level of fluffiness of this story is low, it is because I don't have an adequate ability. Maybe I should eat some cotton candy and drink something fancy. LOL.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for stopping by. 😘😍


	4. Xiao Xingchen is Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiyang was being trapped inside the toilet. And something scary happened

Haoxuan had eaten up his rice bowl. Then he drank his pineapple juice. He looked at Jiyang who still craved over his second pack of french fries. Haoxuan smiled a bit. Jiyang was looked so cute when ate his favourite food.

"Yang Yang, don't you afraid of getting fat because of those junk food?" Haoxuan was wondering.

"No. I don't care, ge. This is so delicious. Want some?" Jiyang offered his french fries.

"Thank you. I'm full. I've ordered too much. Because they are so adorable. I'm waiting for my Pikachu pancake and Bulbasaur ice cream."

"Xuan ge,"

"Yes?"

"You looked so cute,"

"What? Me?"

"Yes. With your Pikachu hat. It suits you best." Jiyang smiled beautifully.

Haoxuan tried to calm himself down. 

"Boo!"

Suddenly Li Bowen appeared in front of them.

"Aiyaaaa! Wen gege! You startled us," Jiyang protested.

"Come on have a seat." Haoxuan had requested a table with three seats. 

"How are you, guys?" Li Bowen looked at both of his best friend.

"Great! The french fries is delicious. You should try it, Wen gege." Jiyang explained enthusiastically.

"Anything else?" Bowen teased Jiyang.

Jiyang pouted.

"Haoxuan, just look at him. He is adorable, right?"

"Who? Jiyang?"

Bowen nodded and smiled

"Of course, he's adorable. He's my Xiao Xingchen," Haoxuan stated proudly.

Jiyang blushed and slapped Bowen's shoulder.

"So, how's going on between both of you?"

"What do you mean?" Then Haoxuan sipped his juice. 

"You two, going out, right?"

"No. That's not true. We're just-" Jiyang stopped for a moment. "We're just friend." 

"Wait, after all this time, daozhang? You don't have an interest to me? We're just friend? For god sake!" Suddenly Haoxuan became so upset.

Jiyang was shocked.

"See." Bowen smiled in satisfaction. "Jiyang, why do you keep denying it?"   
Li Bowen stared straight at Jiyang. 

"What the fuck!" Jiyang was looked so angry. "I'm Jiyang, not your Xiao Xingchen, Xuan ge!"

Jiyang stood up and went straight to the toilet. His tears was ready to burst at any moment. 

What does that mean? Fuck you, Xuan ge. Quit playing with my feeling.

He was staring at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were red. A single trail of tears went down on his cheek. 

Oh my god! What the fuck am I thinking? I was overreacted. This is so embarrassing. They were joking, right?

Jiyang took a piece of tissue paper from the box near the basin. He wiped away his tears. Then suddenly the light was off.

Oh shit!

Jiyang was afraid of the dark. Chill spread from his nape. He hated this. 

"Xuan ge-" he was trying to scream. But what came out from his throat just trembling whisper.

He was quite sure this toilet walls were soundproof. No matter how loud he scream, there's only a slight chance that he would be heard by Haoxuan and Bowen. Did he had enough strength to scream or move his feet to the toilet door, that only two meters away from him? He's not that brave.

Then he heard something. The fourth stall's door, the farthest one, rattled. At first, it was so subtle, then it got more dense. Jiyang couldn't move at all. He was too scare and felt his muscles had turned into the strongest steel ever with rusty screws.

Think straight, Jiyang! Think straight! My phone!

His hand went down slowly to his jeans' front right pocket, to pick up his phone. Then suddenly the rattling sound were stop. Jiyang held his cellphone tightly. He tried to activate the flash light function on his phone. But it seemed it was harder task than his calculus assignments in his high school. He tried to keep his hand steady, yet his phone didn't cooperate with him.   
Once he succeeded with the flash light function. He felt a chill breeze on his back. 

Somebody is standing behind me. He's looking straight at me. I can feel it.

"Daozhang-" somebody whispered in his left ear.

Fuck!

"Wh-who the hell are you?" Jiyang tried to yell. But it's just weak shriek.

He moved his phone in every direction he could erratically. But nobody was there except him. Then he looked at his pale face in the mirror. The dim light from his phone's flash light added extra eerie atmosphere inside.

Then he heard a particular sound, like the one used in motion picture. The tip of a iron stick being dragged on the floor. 

No. That's not an iron stick. That's a sword.

Then he heard a faint sinister laughter from his right side. The flash light from his phone immediately off. The lamps on the ceiling were flickering uncontrollably. Jiyang still looked at the mirror. He couldn't move at all. His body trembling in fear and his back was wet by cold sweat.

THERE'S BLOOD IN THE MIRROR! 

The mirror started to crack and was leaking blood. That's not a typical crack. This crack was something. Gradually it formed words. 

"Xiao Xingchen is mine"

Lights off

Suddenly Jiyang gained enough strength to move. He ran to the door and tried to open it. But his right hand was shaking on his own. On the tenth attempt, finally he managed to grip the handle firmly and open the door. 

Yes. I can do this.

He thought he was save. However what he saw beyond the toilet's door was total darkness.

"XUAN GE! XUAN GE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was home alone when typed this chapter.   
> And I felt something stared at me the whole time from behind. When I turned my head, it's nothing. OMG.
> 
> Did I just write down my own experience on this chapter?   
> *Facepalm


	5. Will You Protect Me, Xuan ge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise birthday party for Jiyang. Haoxuan really cares about him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!"

Suddenly the room was flooded by stream of light. Jiyang covered his eyes with his left hand. It's a little bit painful. 

"Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday, dear YangYang  
Happy birthday to you"

Song Jiyang opened his eyes. He saw Wang Haoxuan walked to him, with a big smile and a chocolate tart in his hand. Jiyang looked around, and he saw almost all of The Untamed casts were there to celebrate his birthday. Such a sudden change in the atmosphere, made he felt awkward. He was frightened inside the toilet, and now everything changed. A pleasant mood crawled inside him.

"Yang Yang, please come here. You're not going to eat your birthday cake in the toilet, right?" Then Haoxuan put the cake on the round table in the middle of the room.

Song Jiyang realized he'd been stunned for several minutes because of the astounding moment. Then he smiled nervously, felt so embarrassed. He walked to the table. And everybody asked him to blow the candle. He closed his eyes and make a wish.

I hope Haoxuan ge will notice my feeling.

********

The party was over. Jiyang and Haoxuan went back to their room. The next day, they should do a photo session and some interview at 10 am. So it's better for them to get rest as soon as possible. Jiyang is not a kind of a person who can stay up late. But that night was different. That was their first time, stayed in the same hotel room.

Both of them had changed their clothes into pyjamas, got ready to sleep.

"Xuan ge, please don't turn off the lamp, " Jiyang asked politely.

"Yeah I know. The bedside lamp is okay with you?"

"Yes. Just please don't turn off your bedside lamp. I'm feeling a little bit uneasy," Jiyang felt he should tell everything to Haoxuan.

"Why? Is there something bothering you right now?" 

"You were successful in scarring me, ge" Jiyang chuckled.

"Wha-," Haoxuan was a little bit surprised. "I was only turning of the lamp"

He looked at Jiyang. He never thought Jiyang was such a delicate person. 

"I mean thanks for bringing up the special effects team just for me. You must be planning this for months. You're doing great , ge. This is the best birthday ever for me"

Jiyang closed his eyes, tried to relax.

"Special effect team?" Haoxuan was very confused.

"Yeah. That was so cool. It felt like the ghost was really really there with me. Wait, not a ghost. But Xue Yang," Jiyang explained it with a trembling but excited voice.

"Ghost? Xue Yang?" Haoxuan's curiosity rose. 

"Yes. Look I feel the goosebumps all over my body." Jiyang showed his right arm to Haoxuan. 

Haoxuan was getting closer to Jiyang, paid close attention to Jiyang hand. Then he moved into sitting position. He looked at Jiyang seriously.

"Jiyang, are you feeling upset because of me? You know, I was saying something that might be hurt your feeling," Haoxuan said it clearly.

"No! Not at all. It's fine. I know this must be Wen gege idea. He's so eccentric, right? Just forget it, Xuan ge. I knew, you're just kidding. I was too tired, and couldn't think straight. I was so embarrassed actually. Why did I act so childish? I wonder myself" Jiyang laughed a little.

"Are you sure, Jiyang?"

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine." Jiyang smiled. 

Haoxuan was so relieved. He tried to control his racing heart beat. 

Jiyang, you're so damned dangerous. I can't stop myself thinking about you. And now you're smiling at me, being totally graceful in the dim light. Fuck! It's not fair.

"Xuan ge, Xuan ge. Why are you spacing out?"

"Sorry, I was thinking of something," Haoxuan showed his awkward smile.

"While looking at me?" Jiyang asking curiously.

"Yes! Wait, no! I mean-" suddenly Haoxuan felt so nervous.

"What?" Jiyang chuckled.

Haoxuan smiled and shook his head.

"I mean, you mentioned about Xue Yang? I'm so confused. I didn't plan anything fancy actually. It was spontaneous idea. Bowen prepared the birthday cake and invited everyone. My job was contacting the pokemon cafe, reserved the room and asked them if it's okay to turn of the light for a while." Haoxuan explained everything.

"Is that all?" Jiyang overwhelmed by that unsettling feeling. 

"Yes. I've told you everything." Haoxuan nodded.

"No special effects team?"

"Not at all" Haoxuan was certain.

"But, the things in the toilet-" Jiyang didn't finish his sentence.

"Was there something happened in the toilet?" 

"Yes. I thought it was your idea, Xuan ge."

"Of course not. Let's just talk about it in the morning. You have to sleep immediately. I don't want to see you cry when you wake up" Haoxuan laid down next to Jiyang.

"Xuan ge, please don't talk about it. It's so embarrassing" 

"What a cute little brother," Haoxuan teased Jiyang.

"I always feel dizzy if I don't get enough sleep in the night. My mood gets affected too. I just want to cry" Jiyang tried to explain what had happened two months ago.

Jiyang, Haoxuan and Bowen had too get ready for shooting at eight o'clock in the morning. And they had to wake up at five o'clock. Jiyang was crying when Haoxuan and Bowen tried to wake him up. Jiyang was drinking too much coke a night before. He couldn't sleep easily because there was too much sugar in his blood. Poor Jiyang. He's fast food addiction is so unbelievable.

"So, have some sleep now, Jiyang" 

"I can't. I'm scared actually. Xue Yang is-"

"I'm Xue Yang. I won't let anything bad happen to my beloved daozhang. Let me hold your hand. I want you to feel safe" Haoxuan smiled softly. 

Then he hold Jiyang's hand.

"Good night, Jiyang"  
"Good night, Xuan ge"

Jiyang was sleeping peacefully that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for slow update. My life is kinda complicated right now. :)


	6. Bright Moon and Gentle Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiao Xingchen commited suicide in front of Haoxuan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update. I was so damned busy for the past two months.   
> Please, enjoy the story. :)

Wang Haoxuan woke up suddenly. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He tried to open his eyes widely. What he was about to see is really shocking him. 

It's Xiao Xingchen. He walked gracefully to the balcony.

"Oh, shit! The photoshoot! I must be overslept,"

Haoxuan followed Xiao Xingchen to the balcony. He stood there gracefully, looking at Haoxuan.

This is not Jiyang! Who is this?

"Hey, where's Jiyang? Are you the stuntman?" Haoxuan gazed confusedly at the perfect and charming figure in front of him.

He's far away better than Jiyang. More delicate and radiant than Jiyang. Jiyang was beautiful, but this person was more than that. This version of Xiao Xingchen was marvelous and gorgeous.

"Xue Yang, why did you lie to me?" This Xiao Xingchen looked angrily at Haoxuan.

"Wha-" Haoxuan didn't know how to respond. He's so confused. 

Is this a prank? Should I act as Xue Yang? WTF!

"Answer me! What did you really want from me? Tell me the truth!" 

"Daozhang, actually I'm not Xue Yang. I'm the actor who has played as him." Haoxuan felt so nervous.

"Actor? I don't understand! Stop playing around! Answer me! Why did you lie to me?"

Oh, crap! What am I supposed to do?

"I just didn't want you to find the truth." Haoxuan tried his best.

"Why? So you could keep using me to help you accomplish your ambition in killing innocent people?" Xiao Xingchen was so angry now. There's tears in the corner of his eyes. 

"It's not like that! I just want to be with you. If I were telling you the truth, you would never accept me." Haoxuan gave his best performance. 

Haoxuan looked around to find the camera. But he couldn't find any. He was sure that this was a prank. 

"You're a liar! I don't believe in anything anymore. What am I to you, A Yang?" This daozhang started to cry. His tears was blood.

"Yes, I've lied to you! But my feeling to you was real!" Haoxuan tried to defend Xue Yang.

"Which feeling? Things that you had done in Yi City? You're just pretending to be a good person. You didn't really care about me." 

Suddenly, Xiao Xingchen took his sword and slit his own throat. The blood splattered onto Haoxuan face and body. 

Oh shit, this is real!

Haoxuan ran into Xiao Xingchen, then he felt something hit his shoulder.

"Xuan ge, what are you doing?"

"Jiyang? You here?" Haoxuan was so confused.

"Yes. What were you doing, ge? Whom were you talking too?"

"Xiao Xingchen! Xiao Xingchen was here! He was here, Jiyang.

"What do you mean?" 

"Look! There's blood all over my face and -" Haoxuan looked closely at his hand and his body, there's no blood at all.

"Gege, are you okay? You look so pale. Let's get inside, and we'll talk about it"

Jiyang held Haoxuan in his shoulder. He tried to comfort his gege. After Haoxuan sat comfortably in the armchair, Jiyang brought him a glass of lemon tea. 

"What has really happened to me?" Haoxuan mumbled.

"Xuan ge, you said you saw Xiao Xingchen?"

"Yes! I thought it was you! When I got closer to him, he's different. Then I thought, I was being pranked. I was so shocked when he slit his throat with Shuanghua."

"He killed himself? Just like in the novel?" Jiyang felt so curious.

"Yes, precisely. Blood was splashing everywhere" he paused for a moment. "Are you sure you're not the one who did this prank, Jiyang?"

"Oh, come on Xuan ge. Do I have a lot of money to prepare such a sophisticated special effect prank?" Jiyang bursted into laughter.

"Shit! You're right"

"By the way, how does he look like? Just like me in the drama?"

"More than that! He looks so graceful and beautiful. Such an elegant human being. No wonder Xue Yang falls for him. If I were Xue Yang, I would probably do the same. And he.."

Jealousy was taking over Jiyang's mind when Haoxuan described about that Xiao Xingchen.

Haoxuan ge, please stop it! I don't want to hear that!

"So, what was that? Is that a real person?" Jiyang tried to cut Haoxuan's explanation.

"What about you? Last night you said you had seen Xue Yang."

"Were we seeing ghosts, Xuan ge? Were Xue Yang and Xiao Xingchen characters based on real people?"

"Yes, the author said that Xue Yang and Xiao Xingchen were inspired by her classmates"

"I mean, do Xue Yang and Xiao Xingchen really exist in this world? In ancient time, maybe" 

"As far as I know, both of them were fictional characters, Yang Yang. But there's a possibility that they were real people" Haoxuan sighed as he reclined to the armchair. " The question is, what we had done to deserve such things?" He closed his eyes.

Jiyang put his hand softly on Haoxuan wirst.

"Maybe we were so tired and starting to hallucinate, Xuan ge"

"Yeah! You're right." Haoxuan smiled.

The door bell rang.

"That's our breakfast. I was ordered to bring them up to our room. It will be easier for us and save a lot of time."

"You're so considerate. Thank you, Jiyang"

Haoxuan got up and walked to the door while wondering what kind of breakfast they will get.


End file.
